


Fire & Desire

by missy_fantasy0327



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Songfic, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:43:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8815681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missy_fantasy0327/pseuds/missy_fantasy0327
Summary: This is a songfic based on the Drake song Fire & Desire





	

_ (Dedicate, I dedicate the world) _

_ Yeah, oh... _

_ I dedicate, I dedicate _

_ I give you my fortune _

_ I dedicate, I dedicate _

_ I dedicate, I dedicate _

_ I dedicate, dedicate, dedicate _

_ I dedicate to you _

_ I dedicate, I dedicate _

_ I dedicate, I dedicate, oh yeah _

_ I dedicate, I dedicate to you _

 

“I dedicate this glass of sparkling cider to Naomi, for being such a great friend!” Becky said as she looked at Naomi

 

Naomi laughed as she and the other attendees at the restaurant, her husband Jimmy Uso, and Becky’s boyfriend, UFC fighter Luke Sanders.

 

“Yeah cheers to her!” Luke responded as he held up his glass

 

“Y’all better give cheers to my girl!” Jimmy shouted as he held up his glass and drunk

 

“Thank you Becky” Naomi said 

 

As Naomi drunk her wine, her and Becky made eye contact. To anyone else, it would’ve been seen as friendly, but underneath the surface it was so much more to it

 

_ Throwin' dirt on my old name _

_ Only gets worse when you know things _

 

“I just wish Naomi would stop trying to do things when I tell her not to.  She still tries to wear those clothes when she knows I’m gonna tell her to change” Jimmy said as walked out 

“You just gotta put your foot down uce” Jey responded as he walked to catering along with his brother

 

Unbeknownst to the former tag team champions, Becky heard the conversation between the two

 

“I would never treat Naomi like that” Becky said to herself “She would never have to worry about something as stupid as what clothes she could wear”

 

_ You don't see the perks of this whole thing _

_ But you get real on a pill and I like it _

_ You just like my sidekick, I just wanna  wife  _

 

“ Okay, so you remember the sequence that leads to you pinning Alexa?” Becky asked as she was stretching

“Of course I do! You ready for this match?” Naomi asked as she did her pre match ritual of breathing in and out to calm her nerves

“You know I am Nao. Let’s fookin do this!” 

Naomi chuckled at Becky’s enthusiasm. A she got to know the Irish woman, she grew to love her sparky personality. 

“Let’s go Naomi!” Becky said as her theme hit

“I’m coming!” Naomi said as she heard her music as well

After they won against Alexa and Carmella, they re grouped backstage

“That was great Nao! We honestly should be a tag team one day; we’d be great together. Hell, we might just be fighting against Jey and Jimmy for those belts one day” 

“You’re too much Becky” Naomi said as she smiled

“Well, too much is better than one much am I right?”Becky said as she nudged Naomi’s sides “I’ll see you around alright”

“Yeah, I’ll see you too”

As Naomi watched Becky walk away, she couldn’t help but lick her lips and replay what she said, “We’d be great together”

“You have no idea” Naomi thought to herself

 

_ Fulfill all your desires _

_ Keep you in the front, never in the back _

_ And never on the side, yeah _

_ You a real ass woman and I like it _

_ I don't wanna fight it _

 

As Becky and Alexa pulled up to the hotel, Becky couldn’t stop thinking about that conversation between the Usos she heard the other day.

“Maybe I’m just overthinking this” Becky thought to herself

“Hey Becks you alright?” Alexa asked as she parked the car 

“Yeah I’m a little tired I guess”

After the two women checked in, they finally made it to their room

“You mind if I shower first Alexa?”

“No go right ahead. I have to make a few phone calls anyway”

Becky stepped in the shower, she let the hot water hit her back. She grabbed her washcloth and soap started to wash her body. Somehow, her mind went back to the conversation.

“That arsehole doesn’t deserve Naomi. I would always respect her. Always treat her right, always please her”

Somehow, Becky’s hand traveled down her stomach to in between her legs. She started to grow aroused as she thought about all the things her and Naomi could do together.

Then the image appeared in her head. Both her and Naomi naked in bed passionately kissing each other. Both of them not being to  keep their hands off of each other.

“Let me make you feel good” Becky whispers in Naomi’s ear as she takes control

She starts to roll the other woman’s nipples with her right hand, and flicks her other nipple with her left thumb. Becky continues to do this until Naomi  had enough.

“Becky, please” Naomi said in a breathy voice laced with arousal

Becky knew that was the cue to do what she had to do. She traveled down Naomi’s body, and licked her perfectly sculpted abs a few times, and finally reached her destination.

She parted Naomi’s thighs and just stared at her pussy. To Becky, it was the prettiest thing she had ever seen. Perfectly waxed, moist, and her clit was swollen.

Becky slowly licked Naomi’s clit; and as she did, she heard moans from Naomi, which meant that she was doing her job correctly. She decided to abandon the licking for now, and started to slowly pump her index finger in and out of the woman underneath her. Not too long after, Becky added her middle finger and started to move the fingers in and out of Naomi, which built a steady rhythm.

“Becky, oh my God” Was all Naomi could say as she felt her orgasm coming closer

Becky sported a devilish grin and knew what she had to do. She started to move her fingers at a quicker pace, and decided it was time to put the cherry on top. She saw Naomi’s clit looking even more swollen as it did before, put her mouth on it, and started to suck on it. It was only a matter of time until not only Naomi, but Becky who was masturbating furiously in the shower, reached an orgasm. Becky had to bite down on her lip to stop the guttural moan that was trying to escape her mouth.

After finishing her nightly routine, she left the bathroom to find something to wear to bed.

“Alexa the bathroom is all yours” Becky said as she was looking through her suitcase for an old t-shirt and shorts

“Hey Becks, you okay? Your face is a little red” Alexa asked

“Oh yeah I’m fine. The water is a little hot is all” Becky responded as she put on her night clothes

“Okay” Alexa knew something was up, but decided to leave it alone

As she laid down in bed in bed, Becky’s new time consuming thought was the imaginary sex she had Naomi. One thing that wouldn’t leave her was how Naomi tasted. The salty sweet combination wouldn’t leave her mouth no matter how many pieces of mint gum she chewed.

“I need to get something from the vending machine”

Becky took the elevator to the first floor where the vending machine was located. As she walked closer, she realized a familiar looking woman was at the vending machine.

“Hey Becky!” Naomi said as she was trying to decide on what she wanted from the machine

“Hey Naomi” Becky said as she tried to keep her composure after that moment she had in the shower

“I don’t know what to get. I’m deciding between the brownies or the chips”

“Get the brownies. You can’t go wrong with that right?”

“You’re right”

Naomi punched in the option for the brownies and watched as they dropped to the bottom to pick them up

As she did so, Becky couldn’t help but stare at Naomi’s backside as she picked up retrieved her snack

“What are you gonna get Becky?”

“Oh I don't know. Probably some candy”

“How about the pretzel M&M’s? I know you love M&M’s, and who doesn't like that salty and sweet taste?” 

“You’re right Naomi.”

Becky got her candy, and decided it was time to go back to her room. 

“I’ll see you around Naomi”

“Same to you Becky” 

 

_ Look, you know I'm a rider, nothin' left to hide _ __  
_ Your other nigga tired _ __  
_ Talk about you like you'll never leave his side _ _  
_ __ But I don't really buy it

 

“ Becky you know if there’s anything wrong you could tell me”

“I don’t know, but Luke has been acting weird lately”

“Define weird”

“Well everytime I FaceTime him, he always sounds like he’s rushing the conversation. Like he doesn’t want to talk to me or something.”

“He sounds like a scrub and you should break up with him already” Is what Naomi wanted to say, but what she really said was, “ He’s probably really busy. Even though me and Jimmy work together, sometimes we even get so busy and barely have time to ourselves. Give him some time”

“That could be true. Sometimes I really want to break up with him when he does stuff like this, but then I realize I’m overreacting and that I could never break up with him”

“Whatever you say” Naomi thought to herself as she rolled her eyes

 

_ Me I'm movin' quiet, all the things we're tryin' _ __  
_ Let's just keep it private _ __  
_ Tell me should I cut these other girls right out of my life? _ __  
_ Cause we never decided _ _  
_ __ Tell me how you feel inside

_ You a real ass woman and I like it _ __  
_ Dedicate to you _ __  
_ I need you inspired, I need you excited _ __  
_ I don't wanna fight it _ __  
  


“I don’t know Becky. You sure about this?”

“Of course I am Nao. If I wasn’t why would we be doing this now?”

Becky dialed Luke’s number on one of those fake call apps and waited until he picked up

“Hello would you like to participate in a survey?” Becky asked in her best impression of a southern accent

“You have the wrong number ma’am” Luke said as he hung up his phone

“You’re ridiculous Becky”

“We didn’t have anything else better to do”

Becky’s phone buzzed as she received a few text messages from some “friends”

“Who’s blowing up your phone Becky?”

“Just some people I know from a while back. You know the kind of people who think they could give you advice on your life but their life is fooked up? That’s the kind of people I’m dealing with.”

“Just cut them out of your life. They obviously aren’t doing anything in your life to help you”

“You’re right. But how would I do that?”

“Don’t just block them on everything and go ghost; but just be upfront and tell them they aren’t having a positive impact on your life and they need to be let go”

“Thanks Naomi. I know I can always count on you to give me advice”

“You know that. I gotta go but have a great match tonight”

“Thanks.”

 

_ I figure out you, you figure out me _ _  
_ _ We both a different breed _

 

“Oh shit Nao” Jimmy groaned as she reached his orgasm, “I love you” He said as he kissed her forehead and drifted to sleep

When it came to sex, it was all about Jimmy’s pleasure. Sure she had orgasms, but they weren’t as good as she thought they would be. Basically, as long as Jimmy nuts, then he’s happy. She obviously wanted to keep her man happy, but if she wasn’t feeling the same thing then what was the point? 

“I wonder how Becky would be in bed” Naomi thought to herself

She definitely wouldn’t be like Jimmy. She would always put Naomi’s pleasure before her own. She would give her butterfly kisses while moving down her body. As for her breasts, she imagined that Becky would slowly suck, lick, and bite her nipples while strategically placing her knee in between her legs. Moving down her body, Becky would make eye contact with her before spreading her legs and assaulting her aching pussy with her tongue. 

Naomi couldn’t take it anymore and went through her suitcase until she found what she was looking for. It was pink, about the size of a highlighter, and was sometimes Jimmy told her to use it on herself while they had sex- her vibrator. 

Jimmy was knocked out and snoring, so she didn’t have to worry about waking him up. She got comfortable on the bed and started to get back to her fantasy.

“Wait right there Nao” Becky whispered in that husky accent that Naomi loved

Naomi laid on her back and started to rub her clit as she anticipated Becky’s return

“Look up sexy” Becky said 

The sight made Naomi 10x more aroused than she was now. Standing in front of her was Becky wearing a black 6-inch strap on

“You ready?” Becky said as she climbed back on the bed and started to move the head of the toy up and down on Naomi’s center to lubricate it

“Becky” Was all Naomi could say

She started to slowly push the toy inside of Naomi, who quickly adjusted to it.

“C’mon Becky” Naomi whispered as she started to roll her own nipples with her fingertips

Taking that as a command, she started to slowly fuck Naomi

Not too long after, Becky started to speed up the strokes

“You look so fookin beautiful when you’re about to cum” Becky whispered in Naomi’s ear 

That did it for Naomi. Her hips bucked and her eyes rolled to the back of head as she rode out her orgasm

“Oh shit” She said to herself as reality set back in and she realized where she was

Her husband was still asleep, so she went to the bathroom, cleaned the vibrator, put it back in her suitcase, and went to sleep. She hoped that what she just experienced would continue in the form of a dream.

 

_ I'm followin' your lead, I ask you what you need _ __  
_ You say it's guaranteed _ __  
_ I mean you say that like it's easy _ __  
_ You never believe me _ __  
_ Told you I got Zs for these other girls sleepin' on him _ __  
_ Girl I'm sleepy _ __  
_ Sometimes I'm so indecisive _ __  
__  
_ But you a real ass woman and I like it _ _  
_ __ I don't wanna fight it

 

“Make a left and you’ll see me in front” Becky said on the phone

“There she is” Naomi said as she parked her car in one of the parking spaces

“Follow me”

As both women walked into Becky’s apartment, they had one thing on their minds-food

“Can we order some pizza and wings?”

“Yeah there should be a menu on the kitchen counter”

“Wait so Luke did what?” Naomi asked as she bit her into her slice of pizza

“He planned a romantic getaway for us. Isn’t that the cutest thing?

“It really is. I hope you guys have fun. Do you know where you’re going ?”

“He didn’t tell me yet, but I hope it isn’t some shabby cabin in the woods.”

“Yeah anything but that. Do you think he’ll propose?”

“I didn’t even think about that. What if he does? What if I’m not ready for marriage?”

“I’ll tell you this, you’ll know when you’re ready. It doesn’t have to be when he proposes. It could be right now, or it could be a year from now. Just make sure YOU are gonna make the right decision.”

“I’m really happy that we’re friends Nao. Anytime I feel like I’m not sure about something, you always let me know what’s up”

“That’s what friends are for”

 

_ I give you my all _ __  
_ I dedicate, I dedicate, woah yeah _ __  
_ I dedicate, I dedicate _ __  
_ I dedicate, baby, dedicate _ __  
_ I dedicate to you _ __  
_ I dedicate, I dedicate _ __  
_ This song's for you _ __  
_ I dedicate, I dedicate _ __  
_ I give you my all _ __  
_ I give you my voice _ _  
_ __ This song's for you

 

“You really didn’t have to dedicate that toast to me”

“Naomi it was really the best thing to do. Why wouldn’t I? You’ve been such a great friend to me and I really can’t thank you enough for it.”

“Awww, don’t make me emotional Becky”

“We’re a couple of tough lasses that word shouldn’t be in our vocabularies”

“You’re fookin right Becky”

“Hey! What did I say about making fun of my accent?”

“Only I can do it?”

“Something like that. Luke is outside waiting for me so I better get going. See you after I come back”

“Alright Becky. I hope you have a great trip”

As both women rode in their respective cars with their significant others, they went over the events of the dinner

“Maybe the toast meant something more” Naomi thought as she looked out of the window

“I wonder if she knew what the toast really meant” Becky thought to herself as she was about to ask Luke a question but decided to save it for later

“You ready for our trip?” Luke asked as he put his hand over hers

“You know I am” Becky responded as she looked out the window wondering if the same thoughts were running through Naomi’s mind


End file.
